


komaeda goes to hinata's house at 4am

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, temporary roommates, this is completely unplanned uuuuhhhhh, this was for a school project lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: komaeda goes to hinata's house and they hang out, i guess.





	komaeda goes to hinata's house at 4am

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhhhh this is completely unplanned yknow but Anyway.
> 
> i planned for this to be multichapter but im depressed so Nvm!!!  
> i originally wrote this for a school project last year and i got a good grade so FLGSKMGFKFSG

Hinata was not expecting to see his classmate at his door at 3:42AM.

He had been half-asleep at first, on the brink of passing out after 4 hours of rigorous study for a project due the next day. Obviously a bad idea to begin an hour before midnight, but he couldn’t help procrastinating. His friend, Nanami, had shown him a new game, and he had gotten hooked within 20 minutes. He pretended to not notice the hours ticking by before he was pushed to the absolute edge.

Seeing Komaeda at his door just added to his worries.

The boy was quivering like a leaf, and he was even paler than usual. His eyes looked as if they were sunken into his skull, and there were dark bags under his puffy eyes.

Hinata rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was about to comment on Komaeda’s appearance, but honestly he didn’t look much better himself.

Hinata opened his mouth, gaped like a fish for a few seconds, before shutting it again quickly.

Komaeda stared.

After about 10 seconds of Komaeda’s stare boring into him, he began to speak.

“Um… are you… okay?”

The atmosphere got even worse.

“No way,” Komaeda breathed incredulously, his eyes getting even wider. “I show up at Hinata-kun’s door at quarter to four in the morning, and that’s all you have to say?” He held himself tightly. “You’re serious?”

“That- that was a dumb question!” Hinata hastily backpedalled. “Look, I’m tired, and-“ he decided it would be for the best if he shut himself up. “Would you like to come in…?” he offered. It sounded more like a question than anything.

Komaeda cast his gaze to the ground, and nodded curtly. “Yes… please.” His grip on his green coat tightened.

“Come on in,” Hinata opened the door wide, inviting him in.

Komaeda gratefully accepted the invitation, stepping inside and almost _groaning_ in relief at the warmth inside the house.

Hinata closed and locked the door, before turning to Komaeda.

“Anyway, why are you- _oh my God, Komaeda, what the hell,_ ” Hinata went right back to gaping as the light shone on Komaeda’s face. He could see him much clearer now, but he wasn’t sure if he liked what he saw.

There was a large swollen bruise on his cheek. He had dried blood on the edges of his nostrils, and he had a split lip.

Hinata stared with shock. Komaeda only smiled sweetly and tilted his head, closing his eyes. “Yes, Hinata-kun?”

“Your face is all beaten up,” Hinata pointed out. Komaeda’s smile dropped. “Obviously. Is that seriously the epitome of observation from you, _Hinata-kun?”_

Hinata was tempted to give Komaeda another bruise, but he decided against it. He’s already had enough trouble for the day.

He beckoned Komaeda over to the couch, and sat next to him. He took a second to sort out the words in his head, before he opened up the next conversation with a question.

“What happened?”

Komaeda blinked, before bringing his hand to his mouth and chewing his thumbnail nervously. “Hmm… I wonder how I should put it?” “Take your time,” Hinata replied.

Komaeda thought for a few seconds, before nodding decisively.

“To put it bluntly, the person I live with has been treating me horribly.”

_Oh._

“It’s mostly verbal, but I must’ve done something that really enraged her! And since I’m so weak and frail, I couldn’t dream of fighting back, oh no! So, this happened,” he pointed towards his battered face. “and she kicked me out! I’m guessing I’ll have to wait for a couple days ‘till I can go back, and even though I know I’m unworthy garbage, the idea of having to sleep on my own outside without any shelter doesn’t appeal to me one bit… So I was wondering, Hinata-kun, the kind, benevolent Hinata-kun, if maybe I could stay with you for a few days… Maybe three or so? I think that’d be enough…” He trailed off at the end, he seemed quite nervous. Komaeda was sure he would be rejected, who would want garbage in their house? But Hinata was so kind after all, it was worth a try…

Hinata took a second to take it all in. Komaeda talked so fast, it practically went in one ear and out of the other. The little snowboarding man in his mind was taking a while to piece everything together, but... ah! _Fighting, unworthy, outside, garbage… maybe I could stay with you for a few days?_  


It all went together.

“Oh… um, well…” Hinata needed to think. He was kinda obliged to, wasn’t he? And the thought of Komaeda outside, shivering pathetically in the cold made Hinata shudder. But then again… being with Komaeda for three days…  
‘Hinata-kun, wake up!’ ‘Hinata-kun pours orange juice so well!’ ‘Uwaa, Hinata-kun, that technique for teeth brushing is superb! Let me try using your toothbrush, Hinata-kun!’

Eurgh.

It’d be an annoyance, that’s true, but Hinata can’t really just… _leave_ him, can he?

“I… alright, you can stay for the night, but I’ll have to ask my mom and dad about the other days.”

Komaeda’s eyes widened, and he clapped his hands happily.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun! This truly fills me with… h-“

“Don’t pull this shit again.”

“-appiness.”

“Oh.”

Komaeda tilted his head with an innocent look, which greatly contrasted the many bruises and wounds scattered across his pale skin.

“Shall I sleep on the couch?” Komaeda asked, shedding his green jacket to place it on his couch. Hinata huffed and shook his head.

“No, you… you’re the guest, I’ll prepare the futon and you can sleep on my bed.”

At the offer, Komaeda immediately began to demur. “No, no, no! Absolutely not, Hinata-kun! You are showing me far too much kindness! Though I appreciate the offer, trash like me couldn’t possibly sleep in your bed, your mattress, your… s-sheets,” It appears he had digressed, he was clutching himself tightly, as if he’d explode were he to let go. His cheeks had gone pink, and there was a small trail of drool dripping from his lips.

 _Disgusting,_ Hinata thought, before casting his gaze down once again.

“You’re gonna sleep on my bed,” Hinata said, finally.

“You almost sound like a mother, Hinata-kun.”

“Don’t say that, Hinata muttered as he stood up from the couch, beginning to head for his room.

Komaeda, of course, began to follow him like a baby duck.

Hinata opened the door to his room, revealing the interior.

There was a bed pressed closely up to the corner of the room, a window next to it. On the opposite wall, there was a desk with school worksheets strewn across it. There was also a charging laptop on the desk, half-open. There was a closet on the right corner of the room. The lamp on the nightstand next to his bed cast a shadow as the moonlight filtered through the window. Hinata huffed, running his fingers over the polished wood on his desk as he walked by him to turn the lamp off and roll down the blinds.

Komaeda barely moved since he entered the room, as if the simplest movement of even a pinkie would set of a bomb.

Hinata sighed, before muttering. “You should get ready for bed.” Komaeda opened his mouth to agree, before he covered it with a hand in realisation.

“Hinata-kun, I don’t have anything.”

“…what?”

“It’s all at home, and I’m sure I’d get another bruise were I to even show my face there. I don’t have any clean clothes, my toothbrush… I have nothing.” He trailed off with an awkward laugh.

Hinata gawked for a few seconds, before giving a resigned sigh.

“Oh… I’m sure you can fit my clothes, and going a day or two without brushing your teeth won’t hurt.”

Hinata glanced at his bedside clock, and ran a hand through his short spiky hair.

“Now, for the love of God get into bed. It’s 4am and I have to get up in 3 hours,”

“I do too, Hinata-ku-“

“-no. No way. I am _not_ letting you go to school in this state, and plus, you have no uniform…”

“Oh…” Komaeda couldn’t help but blush at the gesture, even though it was kinda common sense to let the injured rest, such kindness being shown to unworthy garbage such as himself…

“Thank you for your benevolence, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda flashed a marvellous smile at the other, before quickly stepping forward and slipping into Hinata’s bed.

“Oh, um… no problem.” Hinata felt his face heat up, and quickly left the room to retrieve the futon.

By the time he had returned, Komaeda was out cold.

 

* * *

 

Komaeda woke up in a daze, confused thoughts swimming through his head. He stared at the ceiling blankly, until the memories from the previous night had flew back into his head.

He was in Hinata’s bed. His dear Hinata-kun…

Komaeda sat up in the bed with his usual dopey grin, before glancing at the clock.

10:41am.

Komaeda got up and exited the room, combing his messy hair back with his fingers. He entered the kitchen with a yawn. He was about to pull a jug of milk out of the fridge, before a piece of paper in the kitchen bench caught his eye. He turned towards it and picked it up. He began to scan the words on the page with his eyes.

_Komaeda,_

_Help yourself to anything in the fridge or pantry._

_Make sure to get plenty of rest._

_-Hinata._

Komaeda read it over once, twice, before holding the note to his chest with flushed cheeks and a broad smile.

Hinata was really too kind to him.

 


End file.
